Jack Phantom: Life of a Half-Ghost Hero
by chadtayor020
Summary: Jack's life is an exciting one, especially when he discovers his girlfriend's secret.


**Please read the following first they're all a series: Danny Phantom: The Choices We Make(M), Danny Phantom: Ultimate Showdown(T), Danny Phantom: A New Beginning(K+), The Phantom Triplet's Choice(T), Chloe Phantom: Prom Fright(T), Jack Phantom: Grounded(T), Jerry Phantom: Freezing Inside(T), Danny Phantom: A Family Vacation(T), Chloe Phantom: Life of a Half-Ghost Girl(M), Triple Threat vs. The Phantom Three(M), Scary Mary: Daughter of Plasmius(T). If you've already read all my other stories, enjoy this latest one.**

**Jack Phantom: Life of a Half-Ghost Hero**

**Chapter 1**

Jack Fenton was in a bind, one heck of one to be precise. The guy on his back was really good at keeping hold of him, and Jack couldn't get out. Both of them strained themselves to the limit, but neither one could gain much advantage. The one advantage his opponent had was that he had the grip of an anaconda, and wasn't letting go anytime soon. Jack sucked in a small breath and renewed his efforts to get out of the hold. Both of the teens' muscles were in plain view for all to see, as was the strain for Jack's opponent to keep at it.

"RRrrgh," Jack groaned, and got out of the hold, grabbed his opponent, and pinned him to the mat. Casper High students cheered, their wrestling captain remained undefeated. Jack helped his opponent up, "You're the best, man. If you ever need a sparring partner, look me up." The guy, Paul Kioski, nodded his head, "I might take you up on that." The referee announced the official winner; Casper High School's wrestling team won the competition against Rutherford High School, with 3 wins over Rutherford's 2.

Jack spent a few minutes signing autographs for people, but managed to get to the showers eventually. Jack thought back to the match and wondered, _did I unconsciously use my powers? Nah, I felt energetic, sure, what was it Jerry called it…hysterical strength, yeah, that's what it was. _Jack got dressed in his regular orange jumpsuit and thought, _that guy, Paul, he was tough. I can't wait to spar with him if he takes me up on that offer. _Jack had to take the side exit to avoid the crowd that was still cheering for him. Jack would normally be right in the thick of it, but he had stopped doing that after starting his relationship with April.

He could still remember how he first met her; he had been jogging along when she ran up beside him. They both just unconsciously started racing each other, and didn't stop until they were both gasping for breath and soaked in sweat, they had run together for thirty miles. Jack just had to introduce himself, and they started running together for two weeks before they started talking. Talking turned to dating, which turned to love. Or maybe the love had always been there. Whatever it was, they had been dating for about four months now.

Jack was about to turn a corner and go Ghost and fly home when his brother Jerry came out of nowhere and phased into him! "What the Hell MAN!?" Jack asked. "Think, don't talk, please," Jerry said inside Jack's head. "Get out of my head, NOW!" Jack screamed in his head. "Just give me a few minutes, okay? Besides, it's not like you were using your brain," Jerry replied. "Ha, ha, get the Hell out!" Jack ordered. Then a stampede of football players appeared, charging toward Jack. Jack got in a fighting stance and said, "Bring it!"

The football players stopped in their tracks and one of them said, "Where's your bro? He needs to be taught a lesson about taking our girls." "He went that way," Jerry said, taking over Jack's body and pointing in the opposite direction of his and Jack's house. "Come on guys!" the leader ordered, and the football players resumed their stampede. "Alright, you're safe now, now would you kindly GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BODY!?" Jack yelled as soon as the football players were out of sight.

Jerry phased out of him and Jack shivered, "Dude, you and me have to talk about 'boundaries'. It felt like an iceberg was in me. That was so wrong on so many levels." "It was you or a girl, and THAT would be even more wrong, on a few more levels." Jerry retorted. Jack snorted and said, "When we get home, we are talking about 'boundaries'." The two of them turned into their Ghost forms, Jack's orange jumpsuit became a black jumpsuit with green gloves, boots, and belt while his black hair turned white and dark eyes glowing green. Jerry's street clothes became a white jumpsuit with sky blue belt, boots, and gloves and his blond hair turned black and purple eyes green beneath sky blue sunglasses.

They flew off for their house at Jack's top speed of 238 mph. As soon as they got home they saw that their Mom had made a big dinner to celebrate, and had even bought a little meat for Jack. He was the only one of the kids who ate meat, Jerry and their sister Chloe were strict vegetarians. After dinner the kids went to their rooms, Jack checked on his mini-fridge, he wanted some Victory Fudge. Jack checked, and a chunk of HIS fudge was missing. Someone had taken his fudge, not good. **Rule #23 of the Guy Code: Touch my food, your sorry butt is now mine. **

Jack let his half-ghost senses take over and started sniffing for his fudge. He followed the trail to Chloe's room and heard her and her boyfriend Roger laughing, the smell of fudge was strong in there. _Options: #1) Kick door to splinters and rip Roger apart along with Chloe's room, and get grounded for life. #2) Talk to them, politely, and feel like a chump. #3) Prank them, hard. _Jack decided on option three. Jack turned the handle and said, "Oh GOD, tell me you didn't eat it. TELL ME YOU DIDN'T EAT MY VICTORY FUDGE!" "I'm sorry; I didn't know it was special!" Chloe said. "It's not that, one of the ingredients to that fudge is wolves-bane!" Roger sat up and screamed, "WOLVES-BANE!?" and ran for the nearest bathroom.

For the next five minutes they heard Roger making himself vomit to get rid of the fudge. Roger was deathly allergic to wolves-bane, just touching it gave him a bad rash, eating it…Japanese horror movies would get nightmares from the sight of him. Roger appeared even paler than usual as he went to Chloe's room and said, "I'll see you, tomorrow. I hope." And he changed into his werewolf ghost form and clawed a portal to the Ghost Zone and entered it. When he left Chloe realized what happened, "You… you… you…" she was too angry for words and slapped him in the face.

"Your time will come soon, **nobody **eats my fudge without my permission and gets away with it," Jack warned her, and went to his room. Jack got into his pajamas and went to sleep; he was going to let Chloe sweat a little before he pranked her. He laughed before losing himself to sleep; he knew what would be the perfect prank.

**Chapter 2**

Jack woke up early and started doing his martial arts routines as always, he only didn't do them on his birthday and Christmas. Jack finished his routine and went downstairs for a big breakfast before heading out with Jerry and a very irate Chloe. "Didn't get much sleep, huh sis?" Jack joked. Chloe glared at him and said, "Just you wait, Jack. As soon as Roger figures out you tricked him…" "I'm shaking in my boots," Jack said, Roger sucked at pranks. Jack saw Roger at the bus stop. Roger looked human except for the fact that his eyes were glowing red. When Jack got close he actually growled at him.

Jack stood his ground, "Eat my fudge, you pay the price." Roger's eyes stopped glowing and he said, "I was so paranoid that I got my stomach pumped. Guy Code or no Guy Code, you went too far." "It's not my fault you had your stomach pumped, I figured that you were done after you threw your guts up at home," Jack said. Roger growled again and said, "Touché."

Marie appeared and the five teens got on the bus. Jack's first class was Geography with Mr. Ruiz. It wasn't all that boring, and Jack got no homework, a plus. Next class was Algebra with Mrs. Redding. She looked down at Jack the whole class, he wasn't the best student, but he never got below a C. Jack went to his locker to get ready for his third class when he saw Jerry running, "Still?" "SANCTUARY!" Jerry yelled as he phased into Jack again. A crowd of girls ran around the hall, looking for Jerry. Jerry, temporarily in control of Jack's body, headed for his third class. Jerry got out and Jack said, "Boundaries," then started running for his third class, World History with Ms. Reid.

Jack paid extra attention in this class; they were studying the Hundred Years War. It was important for Jack because it was around that period that the first records of 'Fentons' appeared. Jack took notes, the only class he took notes in that day, and then headed for Lunch after the bell rang. Roger and Chloe made a point of not looking at him at all. Jerry and Marie were together, the girls hadn't found him. Jack sat next to his brother and Jerry asked, "How did you deal with it?" "I didn't run away, and I made a point that I was already taken when I was dating one of the girls in school," Jack told him.

"I told them I was already taken," Jerry said, "So did I," Marie said. "They don't care; they all want a piece of me anyway." Jerry said, "And the football players whose girlfriends want me want me dead and buried." "Well, get used to Marie's locker then, because you are NOT overshadowing me again." Jack told him. "That's cold man," Jerry complained. "So are you." Jack retorted. They finished their lunches in silence, the Jack headed for Gym when the bell rang. Coach Polson had the wrestling team work on their strength training; it was pushups of all kinds. Jack was the only one who did it all without complaining. As soon as it was over Jack headed for the bus.

As soon as they got off, the Fenton Triplets' Ghost Senses went off. They along with Marie and Roger ran for a corner and went Ghost. They saw who the ghost was, Pyromancer, Jerry's supposed nemesis. Jerry sighed and flew up to him. "I suppose you wouldn't consider surrendering peacefully?" The fire-mage ghost threw a fire ball at him in response. Jerry blocked it with an ice shield and answered with an ice ray, freezing Pyromancer solid. Jerry sucked him into his Fenton Thermos and said, "That guy's just sad now. He used to be a real threat, now he's the fiery version of the Box Ghost."

"We're just that powerful now." Jack said, "Remember, Skulker and Technus used to give Lt. Phantom all kinds of trouble, but now even combined they don't hold a candle to him." "I guess." Jerry said, then the five ghost teens headed for their homes, they had homework to do. Jack groaned two hours later as he finished his homework; he was the last one to do so. _Well, Chloe's gone, time to prank her. _Jack emerged from her room an hour later and went out, flying for April's house.

He went human and knocked on her house's door. Mr. Chizoba answered the door. He was a tall man, even taller than Jack and Danny, but thin. His dark skin contrasted with his white teeth as he smiled and said, "Jack, I was wondering where you were. April is in her room, trying to call you." "Some guys stole my phone from my locker," Jack told his girlfriend's Father, the truth was that it got destroyed when he was fighting a ghost, but April and her family didn't know that he was half-ghost, yet. "Some people," Mr. Chizoba said. "Yeah, some people," Jack agreed as he was invited inside.

Jack headed for April's room, she was not happy, "I've been trying to call you for the last hour," she said. "My phone got stolen, couldn't help it." Jack told her. "Yeah," April said, "for the third time this month?" Jack rubbed his neck at this, "People just really hate my family. You wouldn't believe the crap my Dad went through in High School." "Really?" April asked, coming out of her room. "Yeah, he was puny, like Jerry. He got stuffed in his locker every other day his whole freshman year." Jack told her. "So, why are you Mr. Popularity?" "I got my Grandpa's genes; he was always a big guy. Dad didn't take after him until his sophomore year."

"April takes after her grandmother; she was always running, even when she was older than some of the trees in our yard," Mr. Chizoba said as they started coming out. "Call back in an hour April." He told her before they closed the door. "So, where should we go first?" "Wherever you want to go babe." Jack told her, and got an affectionate punch in the arm. "If Dad heard you say that, we'd be over with faster than you can run," April told him, "I think we should go see that new museum they opened up, the one about the Foley's Fighters." With that she was off running; April always wore running shoes.

Jack shot off after her, and caught up with her about a mile before they reached the museum. They always raced each other, it kept them in shape and it was just plain fun, the competition. They weren't even panting as they got in the museum, it was a free museum. They walked around it for almost an hour, watching various short documentaries. Eventually they made it to a section of the museum dedicated to all the Fighters that died protecting Amity Park. Jack had trouble keeping his emotions in check; he had known three of the people whose images were in there.

When they were done in the museum April called her Dad and told him where they were. When she hung up her phone she said, "We got another hour before I have to go home for dinner. Your turn, what are your brilliant ideas?" Jack thought about it, April wasn't a big video game fan; the movies were out, the Park then. "To the Park," Jack suggested, and ran off. April caught up with him after five minutes and they continued running together all the way to the Park, where they continued to race each other all around the place, dodging other park goers and random objects the whole time.

They stopped, panting, at a fountain and sat down for five minutes. They spotted Jerry and Marie at the chess tables, Jerry just beat Marie when Jack and April walked over to play. "Well, get ready to lose, Jack," April happily said as she put her piece down. "Not today, April." Jack told her as he started as well. Their game only lasted thirty minutes, neither of them was a big chess player; they were only interested in the competition. Jerry flinched at about half the moves they made, _amateurs. _By some fluke, Jack won. April sighed and Jerry said, "Who are you, and what have you done with my brother?" "I'm Jack Fenton, I am your brother." Jack responded in a James Earl Jones imitation.

Just then they heard a guitar's twanging, and a crowd gathering. "Guess Roger's here too. And where Roger is, so is Chloe," April said; she had been introduced to Jack's siblings three weeks ago. The four of them followed the crowd and saw Roger finishing a song. The whole crowd cheered, Roger could take any song and make it his own, even if he only had his voice and guitar. Roger saw Jack and waved, "Give me something, Jack!" Jack yelled back, "Headstrong!" Roger nodded and yelled back, "Appropriate!"

**Headstrong copyright owned by Trapt**

Circling your, circling your, circling your head,

Contemplating everything you've ever said,

Now I see the truth, I got doubt

A different motive in your eyes, and now I'm out,

See you later.

I see your fantasy,

You want to make it a reality paved in gold,

See inside, inside of our heads

(Yeah)

Well now that's over.

I see your motives inside, decisions to hide.

(AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!)

Back off I'll take you on!

Headstrong, to take on anyone!

I know that you are wrong!

Headstrong, we're headstrong!

Back off I'll take you on!

Headstrong to take on anyone!

I know that you are wrong,

And this is not where you belong!

I can't give everything away!

I won't give everything away!

Conclusions manifest,

Your first impressions got to be your very best,

(I see you're full of s**t.)

And that's alright,

I guess you'll get through every night,

(Well now that's over)

I see your fantasy,

You want to make it a reality paved in gold,

See inside, inside of our heads,

(Yeah)

Well now that's over.

I see your motives inside, decisions to hide.

(AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!)

Back off I'll take you on!

Headstrong to take on anyone!

I know that you are wrong,

Headstrong, we're headstrong!

Back off I'll take you on!

Headstrong to take on anyone!

I know that you are wrong,

And this is not where you belong!

I can't give everything away!

I won't give everything away!

I know, I know all about,

I know, I know all about,

I know, I know all about,

I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide,

(AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!)

Back off I'll take you on!

Headstrong to take on anyone!

I know that you are wrong,

Headstrong, we're headstrong!

Back off I'll take you on!

Headstrong to take on anyone!

I know that you are wrong,

And this is not where you belong!

I can't give anything away!

I won't give anything away!

The crowd was cheering; April checked her phone and saw that she had to run home. Her and Jack raced each other even faster than ever before, and arrived five minutes early. April said, "Thanks, Jack. This was a great date." She kissed him goodnight and went inside her house. Jack walked home, halfway there his Ghost sense went off. Jack saw no one around and went Ghost. He flew up and saw Skulktech, "Bring it on you overgrown calculator!" Jack yelled.

Skulktech yelled and started blasting at Jack. Jack made a large shield and reflected several shots back at his opponent, knocking him back ten ft. Jack then flew over and kicked him once, twice, three times and followed it up with a three strike punch combo. Skulktech went flying back before righting himself and blasting missiles. Jack used a controlled Ghostly Wail and destroyed all the missiles, then focused it on Skulktech, pumping up the power.

Skulktech shattered, and Jack sucked him into his Thermos, "And Chloe thought I'd never be able to control my Ghostly Wail; proved her wrong." Jack flew the rest of the way home and headed straight for the shower. As soon as he got out he heard a scream, and Chloe phased into his room, in her Ghost form. "Uh oh," Jack said, and he flew into Jerry's room and phased into him. "Jack, I thought you said-" "Let me stay in you for a little bit, at least until Chloe doesn't want to rip me apart molecule by molecule, and I'll consider us even." Jack said, just in time because Chloe was in Jerry's room half a second later.

"Come out, Jack, and your death will be painless," she threatened, her eyes glowing dark green. "Nope, it's actually pretty comfortable in here." Jack said using Jerry's mouth. Danny heard his daughter's screaming and was up there with them, "What is going on in here?" Chloe's eyes turned a softer shade of green, and then she said, "Jack dyed all my clothes pink!" "Why are you in Jerry's room?" Danny asked. "Because I'm borrowing Jerry for a little bit, to survive," Jack said, again using Jerry's mouth. "Jack Aloysius Fenton, you get out here, NOW!" Danny yelled, with all his authority.

Jack phased out of his brother shivering; "Now I know what being inside an iceberg feels like." Danny grabbed Chloe's leg just in time, a few more inches and she would have started ripping her brother to shreds. "Chloe, calm down, right now, there's no fighting in this house!" Danny told her. Chloe shot an incredibly venomous stare at Jack and floated down after her Father let go of her, and turned human. "Jack, why did you dye Chloe's clothes pink?" Danny asked, trying to stay calm. "She and Roger ate my Victory Fudge, that's why. Payback," Jack said. Danny sighed, _and here I thought they were maturing. _"Alright, you both are at fault here. Chloe, you should have asked Jack's permission, Jack, you had no right to prank your sister, Guy Code or no Guy Code.

"For this reason, you two have to spend the whole day tomorrow together, washing Chloe's clothes back to their original colors," Chloe sighed at this, tomorrow was Saturday, "and getting Jack some new fudge. Afterwards, you two are staying together the whole day, no matter where you go, except for the bathroom." Both Jack and Chloe groaned; they were almost complete opposites. "It's that, or grounded for the week, take your pick." Danny told them. Jack looked at Chloe, who looked back at him, "I'm not missing out on martial arts over this," and Chloe said, "I'm not missing out on Roger over this." "Fine, we'll spend the whole day together tomorrow." They told Danny, who nodded and left. Chloe and Jack went back to their rooms and went to bed, tomorrow was going to be a bummer.

**Chapter 3**

Jack woke up early and sighed, _time to serve my sentence. _Jack went to the two mechanisms he had in his room and started practicing. They were designed to be like opponents, when they were hit, they would rotate, and pegs on them would hit you unless you blocked them. Jack used them to practice fighting multiple opponents; they gave you one mother of a workout, designed by Aunt Jazz, built by his Dad. After a half hour, Jack stopped both of them and took a shower, got in his orange jumpsuit, and went downstairs to see Chloe already having a light breakfast.

Danny and Sam were there as well, Sam said, "You two have only yourselves to blame for this, the whole day, starting after Chloe gets her shower." They nodded, and Chloe finished her breakfast, took her shower, and got dressed. As soon as she was ready, Sam, Danny, her, and Jack got her clothes down and started washing them, Danny headed for his work, Sam to her room, they did their part, Jack and Chloe had to clean the clothes themselves. Around ten they were done, and Jack even helped Chloe put her clothes away.

Jack and Chloe told their Mother they were done, and Sam gave them some tracking wrist devices to wear for the day, "The second you two are outside one hundred feet, a powerful magnet will bring you back towards each other. Maddie designed them so that they will only lock on each other's magnetic signature." "Just for us," Jack snorted. "Oh no, your Aunt and Father had to wear them sometimes as well." Sam told him. Jack and Chloe went out, Jack had martial arts today. Master Heidi greeted Chloe nicely, Chloe didn't mind her, but she hated her choice in nail polish, pink. Chloe was not interested in joining the free first day, and sat in the waiting room of the studio while Jack practiced.

Master Heidi had her students do jumping jacks, 50 each, then they had to do push-ups for one minute, next was sit-ups, crunches, then finally the martial arts class did the same exercises, as much as they could in one minute. Jack managed to keep up, but he was sweating like a pig, and they were only halfway through the class. Master Heidi had each student perform their individual Kempos, each student had to make up their own Kempo at yellow belt, and overtime Jack's had evolved to perfection.

After the class was over Chloe held her nose, Jack smelled awful to her half-ghost senses. "I can't help it; I didn't get this ripped without sweating for it." Jack tried to explain. "Yeah, did you put on deodorant this morning?" "Yes. But I sweated really badly today, that's all." Jack told her. "R-i-i-i-ght, before we go anywhere else, you're reapplying some deodorant." Chloe told her brother, he smelled pretty bad to her and her heightened senses. "Yes dear." Jack said in a mocking tone. Chloe glowered at him and said, "I don't know how April stands being near you when you sweat." "I don't know how Roger stands being near a vegetarian," Jack joked back, and got a punch in the arm.

They went into an alley and went Ghost then flew home where Jack put on some deodorant before they left for Chloe's hangout, "Ebony Eyes". The atmosphere creeped Jack out, Chloe and her friend Rachel laughed at how much of a scaredy cat he was being. Francis, Rachel's boyfriend, asked, "Where's Roger?" "Knowing him it's probably family business." Chloe said, he had no idea that Chloe and her brothers were half-ghost, or that Roger was all ghost. "You'd think all his brothers and sisters could help his parents take care of his little brother," Rachel said. Chloe shrugged, and they all left "Ebony Eyes."

Rachel and Francis headed for the movies while Jack and Chloe headed for the Park. Along the way Jack's best friend Damon appeared, and noticed that Chloe wasn't with Roger, "Hi, Chloe. You look good today." "Thanks," Chloe said, she wasn't going to encourage him, but she didn't want to crush him either. "So, where's Roger, 'Pack business'?" Damon asked. He knew about Jack, Jerry, Chloe, Roger, and Marie. "I guess," Chloe said. "How can you be sure it's only 'Pack business' and not something, else?" Damon asked.

"Like what?" Chloe asked, feeling slightly paranoid. Damon wrapped an arm on her shoulders and said, "I think you know what." Roger just appeared then and gave Damon a look that would have made Pariah Dark flinch. Damon took his arm off Chloe and was mesmerized by Roger's glowing eyes. When Roger blinked, Damon ran behind Jack and said, "Why didn't you warn me?!" "Guy Code and it was kind of funny seeing you nearly wet yourself," Jack said. "You wouldn't feel the same way if he tried to suck your soul out your eyes!" Damon said. "I wasn't sucking out your soul, Damon. I was giving you my 'touch my girl and lose the part touching her' look." Roger yelled over his shoulder, Chloe ribbed him, but laughed too.

Damon got out from behind Jack and the four of them went to the Park. They saw something they didn't expect, April and her Father fighting each other, with canes?! Jack walked over and they stopped, "What are you doing?" "Practice, for Savate," Mr. Chizoba explained. "French kickboxing uses canes?" Jack asked; he had heard of Savate from Master Heidi, she said that the masters of it were tough fighters in competition. "Yes, it does use techniques from la canne du combatte in its proper curriculum." Mr. Chizoba explained to him.

Chloe got an idea, "How good are you, April?" "I've been training in Savate for ten years," April started, "And she is equal to a black belt from any other school." Mr. Chizoba finished. "Why don't you and Jack go against each other?" Chloe then suggested. April turned to Mr. Chizoba, "It would be good practice Dad." "Alright, but only with the proper gear, I know how competitive you can get, if you practiced without it, you would beat each other black and blue." With that, April handed over her cane, and Mr. Chizoba put it in a bag and brought out some protective pads and gloves, and plastic canes from the same bag.

Jack got the pads on and hefted his cane. He learned stick fighting at the dojo; it was the same concept, right? April got in a low stance, all business. "I'm not holding back, so don't hold back either," she warned Jack. Jack nodded and got in a middle stance, like he had been taught. April swung high, Jack blocked and countered with a feint, and April ignored it and blocked his real attack. April went for a jab; Jack parried and went for a side swing. April ducked it and tried to kick him; Jack jumped up and swung fast as he could.

April and Jack went at it for the next two hours; neither of them could land a blow. In the last ten minutes they used their punch and kicking techniques as well, and it still made no difference, they were too evenly matched. A small crowd had gathered, watching those two fighting made Roger strum his guitar in excitement, a rocking soundtrack for the battle. Jack swung, but over swung, giving April the opening she needed to jab him in the ribs. April and Jack collapsed on the ground, they had never pushed each other so hard before. "We *huff huff* should do this more *huff huff* often," April said. "Yeah," Jack agreed, he had discovered a few new muscles today, and they were sore.

Mr. Chizoba helped April up with a big smile on his face, "Didn't I tell you? She's the equal to a black belt from any other school." Damon helped Jack up and said, "You just cost me my last twenty." Jack looked at him, "You bet on this?!" "Hell yeah I bet on this, look around, I could have made it big time if you hadn't gone easy on your girlfriend." Jack looked around himself; quite a number of people were exchanging money. _Damn, I should have tried harder. _Then his sore muscles screamed at him, _never mind, I tried my best, as a human. _"I didn't hold back, she beat me fair and square."

"You got beaten, by a girl half your size?!" Damon screamed; then laughed his head off. Jack blushed, "If you think she's a pushover, you try to beat her!" Damon shut up then, he was a football player, not a fighter. A girl who could outpoint Jack could make mincemeat out of him. April patted Jack's back and said, "You were tired from your martial arts, Chloe told me, so this isn't your best. Tomorrow, same time same place?" Jack looked at her, covered in sweat; she was beautiful, even if she didn't exactly smell ladylike. To him, a strong woman, like her, was always beautiful.

"Sure," Jack said then his and April's stomachs growled, loudly. They put their gear away, trying to ignore their stomachs, but everyone could hear them. Jack and Chloe decided to head home for lunch, and said goodbye to everyone. They got home and made a quick lunch with Sam. "So, you got your butt handed to you by a girl, huh?" Sam asked Jack. "It was the only hit either of us made." Jack told her, "And I was tired from my martial arts lesson." Sam smiled at how defensive he was acting, "Your Dad had the same problem all throughout freshman year I could beat him at anything that required human muscle." Sam told him.

"Yeah, but Dad was a string bean; and April's wicked fast, faster than Chloe." Jack told his Mom. Sam said, "Ri-i-i-ght," and the three of them finished their lunch in silence. Jack and Chloe went back out after Jack got yet another shower and they spotted April and Damon at the movie theater. "You ready for this man?" Damon asked. "You know it man." Jack told him. He had been waiting for this movie for three months, _Grinder Winder 5_. Chloe face-palmed when she saw that it was yet another Grinder Winder movie, "It's all the same movie, the girl gets kidnapped, Grinder has to beat up a bunch of guys to save her, the end."

Jack, Damon and April all looked at her and April muttered, "She doesn't get it." "I get it, perfectly," Chloe retorted, "and it's still dumber than the Sequel Trilogy." "Now that's just harsh, Grinder Winder doesn't betray the fans like that…BLECH!" Damon said. "Right," Chloe said as they entered the theater. Roger was there with two tickets to a new werewolf movie. Roger loved watching werewolf movies, they made him laugh. Luckily, the movie theaters were close enough together that Chloe and Roger could see their movie while Jack and company saw theirs.

The effects in _Grinder Winder 5_ were the best in the series, and the action got even bigger, more kung-fu fights, less explosions, but that was made up by how many there were; in other words, typical action movie stuff. Jack and Damon were redoing one really awesome scene where the hero Grinder took a guy out with two fingers as they got out of the theater when they heard Roger laughing his head off. "Was it that bad?" April asked him. "You have *ha ha ha* no idea. I've seen better mauling *ha ha ha* in documentaries about cats! *AHAHAHAHHAHAHAAAA!*" Jack and Chloe's Ghost Senses went off as they neared the bathroom and they quickly ducked into them and went Ghost.

They came out and saw Ember McLain and Spectra running amok. Jack focused on Ember while Chloe flew straight for Spectra, knocking her out the theater, through the ceiling. Jack made a shield and sword and said, "Give it up now, Ember." "And why should I listen to you?" Ember said, and fired off a guitar riff in his direction. Jack blocked it and flew straight for her and tried to go after Ember's guitar. Her guitar was more durable than he thought and she blocked his sword with it and tried to brain him.

Jack blocked her blow and tried a kick, making Ember fly out the theater. Ember tuned her guitar and fired it off at twenty people, making them her slaves. The people all flew over to Jack, pummeling him good before he turned intangible. Jack then flew upwards a hundred feet and saw Chloe suck in Spectra. "Chloe! Ember's got these people under her control, can't you fix them?!" Chloe flew over and tried her ecto-pulse ability, but they were still under Ember's power. "Jack, you got to distract her while I sneak up and destroy her guitar." "Her guitar's tough, hit it with everything you got if you wanna break it." Jack warned her before flying through the crowd and getting in front of Ember, "I heard you can't sing higher than a B flat!" Ember growled at the taunt, never taunt Ember McLain's singing. She blasted him back with a powerful ghost ray, giving Chloe the opportunity to sneak attack and blast Ember's guitar to pieces.

Chloe sucked her up into her Fenton Thermos while Jack rescued the now falling people. After the last one was safe, Jack and Chloe returned to the bathrooms and turned human, and walked out. April decided to go home, so Jack, Damon, Chloe, and Roger walked her home, then Jack, Chloe, and Roger went Ghost and decided to spend the rest of the day patrolling Amity Park.

**Chapter 4**

Jack woke up that Sunday and went about his martial arts forms before going downstairs for breakfast. Jack made a smoothie and some pancakes for himself, and saw Jerry leaving. "Where are you going this early?" he asked his brother. "Mass," Jerry said then walked out the door. Jack saw his parents come down and said, "Why's Jerry going to church?" "It was his choice; he felt he needed to after…" Danny told him. Jack nodded, his family didn't attend church, but they did believe, in their own way. Jerry had started thinking deeper after Vlad Plasmius had literally killed him, and his girlfriend Marie brought him back.

Jack nodded and continued with his breakfast and saw a strange thing on the news when his Dad turned it on, "…the fifth appearance by the vigilante known as 'G'. 'G' has been attacking drug dealers and other criminals, and has prevented three robberies and one assault, marking all of his victims with a black 'G' on their foreheads." Danny turned the news off and said, "This isn't good." "Why? 'G' prevents violence, and gives the punks something to think about," Jack said. Sam looked at him and said, "But whoever they are, they are looking for trouble. What if they go too far, or attack the wrong person?"

Jack didn't know what to say, but his opinion was still the same. Jack went to his room, got dressed, and then walked over to the Park. He saw April already there, practicing in the air. "I was pretty tired too yesterday, but today, we're both fresh and ready to go." She told him as she handed him his gear. They got into the same positions as last time and went at it even faster than they did yesterday. They soon started throwing punches and kicks along with the cane strikes, with the same results. They were both just too good, and after three hours they were panting on the ground.

April got up and walked over to Jack, bent down, and gave him one of the best kisses he'd ever gotten. Jack returned the kiss, with interest. April helped him up and they put their gear away. Jack's mic went off and Beta Leader said, "Brawler, we need you now! We can't handle this one!" Jack's face was red with anger, but he managed to sound embarrassed instead and ran for a nearby restroom. Before going in he told April, "This'll take a while, I'll call you later." _Smooth, Fenton, real smooth. What's my excuse, bad tofu? I'm in the best condition I can be in. _

Jack got rid of those thoughts and went Ghost, then flew off as fast as he could for Beta Quadrant. Jack saw a bunch of ghosts flying around, too fast for human eyes to follow. Only Jack's superhuman senses and training allowed him to follow the ghosts. Jack made a staff and flew off after every individual ghost, whacking them out and letting Beta Squad get them with their Thermos's. It took two hours before he was done. "Sheesh, what kind of ghosts were those?" one of Beta Squad asked when it was over. "I have no idea," Jack said, and flew off. As soon as he was out of Beta Squads' sight he got his phone out and called April. "Sorry about that, we had some kind of flavored tofu last night, it didn't really agree with me," he told her. "It's okay, but I'm going to stay home for the rest of the day, Mom finally got back from her business trip," April told him.

_Dang it, _"That's okay babe, you deserve to spend some time with your family." Jack told her, and he went to HQ to spend his time testing himself. After four hours he was done, his results were:

**Name: Jack Phantom. ID Number: 7465 Rank: Deputy**

**Top Speed: 238 miles per hour**

**Top Lifting Strength: 87 tons**

**Endurance: Subject can fight at full strength for 128 hours barring injury**

**Subject's weapon and armor constructs are at a high level of density, capable of cutting through fine steel with ease. Subject's Ghostly Wail ability capable of causing damage equivalent to anything between a stick of dynamite to one and a half tons of C4.**

Jack spent the rest of the night on patrol after grabbing a bite to eat at the Nasty Burger and telling his parents what he was doing. All the while Jack was wishing he could have spent more time with April. _Is it worth it, not telling her who I really am? Mom always knew who Dad was, and even designed his symbol. _But then Jack Fenton remembered all the times when his Mom's life was put in danger because she helped Danny and knew who he was and decided that April didn't need to know about him being Jack Phantom, yet.

Jack flew around, admiring Amity Park. It had survived so many things in its history; it was tougher than a cockroach. And he was going to keep it safe, no matter what. Around 9 Jack looked down and saw some big guys going after an old lady, and they didn't look like they were giving her back her purse. Jack started to fly down when he saw the old lady pull a baton out of her trench coat and knock the lead robber out with one hit. The 'old lady' then kicked one of the others in the knee before he could react, and socked the last one with a punch-kick combo.

Jack flew down invisibly and saw the person get a marker out of its trench coat and write'G' on the robbers' foreheads. Jack showed himself and saw the vigilante better. He, or she, wore a trench coat that made them look old; and combat boots. Their eyes were hidden behind goggles, hair was hidden underneath a winter hat, and the rest of the face was underneath a scarf. G got its baton out and pointed it at Jack. Jack got in a fighting stance and said, "Sorry about this, but I can't have you breaking the law." G stood there then charged, swinging the baton hard.

Jack blocked with his arm, it still hurt, but that was all. He then made two tonfa and blocked G's subsequent attacks; it was easy with his superhuman reflexes. G started to try kicks on his legs and midsection, Jack dodged and blocked them just as easily as he had the baton. G threw in punches along with the kicks, and Jack suddenly realized, _this person knows Savate. _The movements and their targets all reminded him of… Jack lunged forward and ripped the scarf and hat off G's head.

April's face glared at him. Jack was stunned, he never thought that April was capable of … this. April screamed and tried an incredible combination of blows that would have impressed any martial artist. Jack saw an opening and grabbed April's arms and pinned her to a wall. April screamed and struggled in his grasp, but Jack was too strong and after five minutes she stopped struggling and only glared into his eyes. Jack couldn't believe that April was a vigilante, "Why?" he asked her.

"Why do you care? You and the Foley's Fighters only care about ghosts, not what happens between normal people!" April told him with venom in her voice. That stung, but it was true, he had never considered fighting human crime as well. Jack let her go and said, "You're right, I didn't think about human crime, only ghost crime." April got her scarf and hat and put them back on, "Are you letting me go?" Jack grabbed her wrist and said, "I'm going to join you, on one condition." April aka G looked at him through her goggles and sighed, "My mom, my real mom, was killed by a thief seven years ago. He broke in, she surprised him, and he shot her. At his trial he said he did it to pay for drugs."

Jack let her go and said, "Okay, I'll help you." He couldn't think of anything else to say after hearing about her biological mother. "Just like that," G asked, not buying it. "Yes, just like that." Jack told her. G nodded and said, "You can go invisible and fly us around, right?" Jack nodded, "Good, just don't get any ideas, I already have a boyfriend." She told him as she grabbed his neck and let him pick her up bridal style.

The two of them invisibly flew over Amity Park, looking for a crime to prevent, and criminals to punish. They saw three punks looking like they were about to set a fire to a building. Jack stayed invisible, and dropped his partner when she told him. Jack made himself visible as well and flew close behind her. G got out her baton and said, "Give up, and I might go easy on you." The three punks laughed at her, then saw Jack behind her, his eyes glowing. The three punks screamed and ran out of there. G laughed and said, "Well, my job's certainly going to be easier from now on." Jack laughed along with her, those punks' faces; priceless.

Jack and April continued like this until one, when Jack's mic went off, "Finish your patrol and come home, Jack. You got school in the morning," his Dad's voice told him. Luckily they were near the clock tower, and April said, "Can you get me home? It's 492 Showfield Blvd." "Sure," Jack told her, and flew straight for her house and phased her into her room. "Guess we'll be seeing each other." Jack told her as he left.

**Chapter 5**

Jack woke up that Monday wondering if he had a really weird dream. He went about his morning routine and went downstairs for breakfast and heard the reporter say, "In one of his most vicious attacks, the vigilante known as 'G' has assaulted three men belonging to the Kruise Krew Gang, causing severe concussions and broken bones." Sam sighed as she heard this, "Can't you do something about this?" she asked Danny. "Legally, not a thing; the Foley's Fighters objectives are restricted to ghostly crimes. If I came across 'G' while on patrol I can make a citizen's arrest, but that's all I can do," her husband told her.

_Not good, if Dad finds out about April, he'll throw her in jail and throw away the key. _Danny was adamant about the rules and law, you break them, you have to pay the price. Jack managed to keep his feelings off his face and walked downstairs to have his breakfast. Afterwards he went with his siblings to the bus stop and from there to school. Jack's classes were a blur to him; he still couldn't believe that April was G. He snapped out of it after his second class when Jerry was running through the hall, again. Jack grabbed him before Jerry could overshadow him and stuffed him in his locker.

A stampede of football players came roaring through the hall, _sheesh, I don't know who wants Jerry more, the girls, or the guys. _After they were gone Jerry phased out of Jack's locker and ran for his next class. Nothing else worth mentioning happened the rest of the school day, he didn't get any homework. After school Jack headed for the Arcade, April's school didn't get out for another half hour. Jack tore through the levels of "Phantom Fight 2" on hard difficulty, and beat it just as April showed up. _Stay cool Fenton, this is April, your girlfriend, NOT the vigilante G. _

Jack and her left the Arcade and ran off to wherever the road led them. They didn't care; it was all about the race for them. On and on they ran, until finally they found themselves in the Park. "You know, we have no idea who is really the better fighter." April said. "I know, but we don't have any gear to spar with." Jack told her. April got a big smile, "Then you have to be careful." Jack thought about it, _don't hurt her, and you'll be fine. _Jack cracked his neck and knuckles, and April did the same.

Jack started with a sliding round kick to her stomach. April blocked it and went for a punch to his solar plexus. Jack turned and let it hit his back then tried a back hand. April ducked and tried to kick his legs out from under him. Jack jumped and tried a falling axe kick. April rolled away and jumped up and tried a kick to his knees. So it went, neither of them landing any serious blows on each other, both of them trying to hit the other and finish their contest. April grunted after dodging one of Jack's kicks and said as she continued to spar with him, "I know *punch, Jack blocked* that people who know *she blocked a kick and tried a punch* Shaolin Kempo Karate *Jack dodged punch and tried one of his own* have grappling as *she diverted his punch and tried another kick* part of your style."

Jack dodged her kick and said, "You saying *Jack tried a punch combination* you want to wrestle?" April blocked all the punches and said, "YES! I want your best, Jack!" Jack went for a takedown which April dodged and tried to kick him. Jack managed to just barely avoid her foot and grabbed it and threw her to the ground. Jack completed the takedown by getting on top of her and pinning her to the ground. April struggled furiously, but Jack knew what he was doing, she couldn't get out of the pin. April stopped with a sigh and said, "Okay, you can get off now."

Jack got a smile on his face and looked her in the eyes, "How about a kiss first?" April laughed in his face then gave him his kiss and they got up. April seemed a little, off to Jack. "I didn't hurt you with that takedown, did I?" April laughed again, "You kidding? That was the most fun we've ever had. I just need to learn some grappling, and then we'll see who's on top next time." Jack blushed and April laughed a little more; then walked up to him with a seductive look in her eyes. Jack backed up until his back hit a tree. April squished her body into his and said, "I knew you felt that way too," making Jack blush a deeper shade of red before she backed up.

"Don't worry Jack; I'm not that kind of girl. I just wanted to see if you were that kind of guy. I'm glad that you're not," April told him. "No fair, you could have just asked." April gave him a wink and said, "This was a little more fun, and the best way to find out." Jack stopped blushing and said, "Round 2, I'm not holding back this time!" April smiled and they went at it like wildcats, Jack pressed the offensive, making April move towards a shack. Jack saw his chance and pinned her to the shack, like he had last night. April realized what happened and looked at him, knowingly. _CRAP! SHE KNOWS WHO I AM!_

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, hurt. "For your safety, and mine," Jack told her. "Your safety, what do you have to be terrified of? You're not even human," April whispered emotionally. "I'm half-human, I can still be hurt in this form." "Any other secrets you'd like to share?" April asked. "None that are my own; April, what we have is still real." Jack told her, letting her go. "Will you still help me?" April asked him. "Always," Jack promised. They decided to go back to their houses, and meet each other as G and Jack Phantom around nine. Jack went home and practiced his heart out, all the while praying that he and April could still be together.

Around nine Jack went out, telling Sam that he was going on patrol. She kissed him goodbye and he went Ghost and flew off for the alley where he learned that April and G were one and the same. April, dressed as G, was there as promised. He picked her up and they flew off invisibly to patrol Amity Park. They saw some suspicious characters going into a warehouse. Jack and G phased through the wall and heard a short man saying, "We're all running scared, why? Because of Danny Phantom and his little fan club he's got working with him. Gentleman, all that is about to change," the short man then took out what looked like a large metal c. He pressed a button and black armor covered him completely.

"With these, we can even the odds, and own this city." That was enough for Jack and G, G nodded and Jack threw her towards the short man. She twisted in the air and kicked him to the ground. Jack made himself visible and loudly said, "You guys can't have this city!" and flew down and cracked one gang member hard in the jaw. The rest of them drew their guns; Jack flew up into the air to distract them from G, who started beating them while they were distracted with her baton. One of them grabbed an ecto-blaster and shot Jack dead center. Jack went down, but got up and dodged the next three shots.

_Keep them distracted, you can take it, YOU CAN TAKE IT! _Jack told himself, then made a shield and deflected a few bullets back at his attackers, distracting them long enough for his partner to get them with her baton. When Jack saw that they were all down he pulled out his phone and made an anonymous call to the police. He grabbed G and they left invisibly before the police could show up.

G said, "Are you okay?" Jack nodded; the truth was that he felt like a horse kicked him. "I've been hurt worse, don't worry. You okay?" "I'm fine; they were too distracted by you to notice me before I knocked them out." They stayed invisible until Jack's Ghost Sense went off. Jack put G down and said, "This isn't something you can help with," and flew up to see a ghost he hadn't expected, Maximus of Rome. Jack yelled, "Maximus!" the gladiator ghost looked at him and said, "Ah, if it isn't the fool that thought he could defeat me. I will take your head back to my realm as a trophy this time!"

Maximus threw his net; Jack grabbed it and threw it back at him. Maximus swatted it away with his trident and said, "You've improved," before flying towards him. Jack made a naginata and sliced away. Maximus had to use both his shield and trident to defend himself, but Jack was determined. Jack sucked in a quick breath and unleashed a Ghostly Wail on his enemy, sending him flying backwards, allowing Jack to follow up with a stab through Maximus's stomach. Maximus looked shocked at his defeat as Jack took out his Fenton Thermos and sucked him into it.

Jack flew down to where G was, and turned human then sat down. "I knew it, that blast did hurt you." she told him as she took off her scarf and hat. April helped him get up and helped him climb down the fire escape. As soon as they were at ground level Jack told her, "I'll be fine tomorrow. I've never been hurt so bad that I wasn't healed within a day." "Yet, Jack, even Danny Phantom has been hurt bad. After he beat Dark Danny he was in a coma for three whole weeks. Three weeks Jack! You're strong, you're powerful, but you're no Danny Phantom, you're not as durable as him."

Jack nodded, she was right; he wasn't as strong as his Dad, yet. He was getting there; even Danny admitted that Jack was a few levels over where he was at 16. Jack sighed and got up. "I'll be alright April. Lt. Phantom himself told me that I was going to be stronger than him, eventually." "Eventually, not right now," April said, and they went to her house where Jack phased her into her room. "See you tomorrow." Jack said; neither of them was in a romantic mood that night.

**Chapter 6**

Jack woke up the next morning and his chest was still sore. He looked at in a mirror he had and saw that it was lightly bruised. _What did I get hit with? The Brotherhood of Humanity's ecto-blasters weren't this powerful, neither are any of Grandma Fenton's. _Jack shook his head and decided it would be best if he didn't practice his martial arts today; he instead took a shower and got dressed after meditating as long as he usually practiced. Jack ate a big breakfast as per usual and went out with his siblings for the bus stop.

Everyone was oddly silent that day; no one had anything to talk about. Jack headed for his classes after the bus got there, his chest felt less sore. His classes were once again a blur, the only interesting thing that happened before Lunch was that he once again had to stuff Jerry in his locker to save him from all the girls that wanted him. Jerry came out when they were gone and said, "This is ridiculous! You'd think I cured cancer or something." "That's how it is. The less they see you, the more they want you." Jack told him as they headed for the cafeteria.

No one that wanted him like the girls did was there and Jack and Jerry sat with Marie and talked about all the stuff that was going on. After Lunch Jack headed for the gym and got in his wrestling uniform, his chest and the wound on it was all too visible, but it had healed enough that you wouldn't think that he had been shot by an ecto-blaster last night. But, it was obvious, and big. When Coach Polson saw it he said, "What in Sam Hill happened to you, Fenton?!" "I was sparring with my girlfriend yesterday sir, martial arts, and she kicked me, sir," Jack told him.

"Are you dating Bigfoot's daughter son?" Coach Polson asked. "She wears boots when we do it sir." Jack said, and the rest of the wrestling team whistled. Coach Polson blew his whistle, and the team got real quiet real fast. "All right kiddies, since you all are feeling so great today, you are going to start with squat thrusts, and from there the real fun begins." The wrestling team did squat thrusts for the next two minutes, then jumping jacks for the next three, running laps for the next four, pushups for five, and finally sparring for the rest of the class.

The whole team was too tired to say anything about Jack's relationship when they hit the showers. Afterwards though, they made all kinds of comments about her, asking where he first met her, and if she had a sister. Jack and the team members hassling him all stopped when they saw April walking over. Jack was speechless, she was supposed to be in school, and the team mates with him were stunned, she was like a jungle cat, a cheetah in human form. They could tell she was strong, not bulky, but strong nonetheless even under her winter coat.

Jack's team mates all left him alone with his girlfriend, instinct told them that making fun of her and Jack now would end with them black and blue. "What are you doing here?" Jack asked with a smile on his face. "Half-day, I had nothing to do, so I decided to see you, how was gym?" "Coach Polson put us through a good workout, but nothing I couldn't handle," Jack told her, getting ready for the inevitable race. "You got homework?" April asked him. "Yeah, we better hurry to my house." Jack said, and ran off. April followed and they ran together and got to Jack's house ten minutes after Jerry and Chloe.

Jack let April in and they saw a note that told them Sam was off to pay some bills and run other errands. Jerry and Chloe headed for their rooms to do their homework and Jack and April went into his. April was surprised at how Spartan his room was; the only decorations were his belt rack, a wall with a tree painted on it, and a few statues of Asian deities. She pointed to the wall and said, "That's your family tree?!" "Yeah, my Grandpa studied the family history a lot, and with my Grandma's help I expanded it." Jack had gone all the way back to Lord Edmund of Fentonshire, 1295-1346.

"I've never heard of Fentonshire." April said. "It was a small village near Saxony, destroyed and never rebuilt in 1643 during the Cromwell Era," Jack told her as he got ready to do his homework. April observed his martial arts gear and studied Jack's family tree. There were a large number of knights, priests, and hunters, all of whom tried to look for ghosts, witches, werewolves, basically every type of monster mankind ever feared. She looked at Jack again and realized that he more or less was carrying on a family tradition; an _old_ family tradition. April saw that the tree stopped at Jack's Grandfather, also named Jack. "You can use the equipment to practice, if you want. But be careful, they hit hard," Jack told her, pointing at the two mechanisms he used to practice fighting multiple opponents.

April started practicing and didn't stop until about an hour later when Jack finished his homework. She was sweating pretty bad, both mechanisms at once was quite the workout, she could see how Jack stayed in shape using them. Jack and she left his house and walked around Amity Park, just talking and joking with each other. Jack's mic went off around five, "Beta Leader to Brawler, we need all Triple Threat for this!" Jack went Ghost and told April what was going on then flew off to answer the call. He saw Jerry and Chloe already there fighting Prince Aragon in his dragon form.

Jerry blocked a breath of fire Aragon made with an ice shield and Chloe tried to blast him, only for Aragon to dodge her attack. Jack snuck under Aragon and hit him as hard as he could in the stomach. Aragon went flying upwards, but then regained control and swiped his tail at Jack. Jack miscalculated and got hit, and went flying like a baseball. _How did he get so tough? _Jack asked himself, Aragon wasn't this powerful according to their Dad's Ghost Files. _Something's definitely up. _Jack forgot about that and formed a large shield and sword and flew back into the fray.

Aragon was about to slash Jerry with his claws when Jack hit his claw, allowing Chloe to blast Aragon in the face. Aragon roared and tried to blow fire at Chloe, only for Jack to use is shield to protect her and then flew over and gave Aragon a wicked slash to the nose. This distracted him long enough for Jerry to focus and freeze Aragon solid, allowing Chloe to suck him into her Fenton Thermos.

The three of them went to Foley's Fighters HQ and dropped Aragon into their portal, and saw Danny on the way out. "Sir, we need to update the Ghost Files. Prince Aragon has gotten much stronger since the last time he appeared, sir," Jack told him. Danny nodded, "I know, Deputy, he isn't the only one. More ghosts have gotten much stronger; I'm trying to figure out how." With that, Danny and his kids went home for dinner, a rare thing, Danny having dinner at home. It was a happy dinner that night, the whole family was together.

After dinner, Danny went to his office along with Sam to figure out how the ghosts were getting stronger while Jack left to go out on patrol. Jack headed for April's house, and was allowed in. He headed for her room and saw her in her boots and trench coat. "Are you seriously going out, already?" he asked her. "Yes, if you don't turn me in." Jack nodded and they walked out Mr. Chizoba told her to be back in two hours. They ducked into a nearby alley where Jack went Ghost and April put on her scarf, goggles, and hat, Jack picked her up and flew off.

They flew around for a whole hour before they spotted what looked like a shady deal going down. G, April, wanted to go down and beat the crap out of the perpetrators then and there, but Jack resisted. "We need to be sure, if one of them is an undercover cop, we'll be in the fire." Jack told her. G reluctantly agreed, and they followed the buyer around before seeing him pull out a phone. Jack listened in with his superhuman hearing and heard him say, "Yes, it's confirmed, infiltration has been successful." G couldn't hear him so Jack said, "He's a cop." Then they continued their search for evil.

Thirty minutes later they saw another group going into a building. Jack phased them through and saw them pulling assault rifles out of some crates. Jack put G down and made himself visible. "You're all under arrest," he told the thugs. They laughed and fired off their rifles. Jack went intangible, and the thugs soon ran out of ammo after 10 seconds. G saw her chance and charged into the thugs, whacking them left and right with her baton and kicking them hard with her booted feet.

One thug tried to run only for Jack to float in front of him. The thug ran straight into him and was knocked out; Jack was like a brick wall. G pulled her marker out and put the letter the media named her after on the thugs' foreheads, Jack called the police, and they got out of there. Half way back to April's house Jack's ghost Sense went off, and he saw his Dad approaching. Jack went invisible and phased into the ground, up to his neck. "This feels weird," April told him. "Sorry, but if Lt. Phantom sees us, we're going to the clink. He is all about the rules."

They silently lay there, their bodies all the way up to their necks sunk into the ground, watching Danny. He flew off and Jack waited five minutes before coming up. "I can get in from here." April told him. "Ten thirty, my room." She told him, as she took off her scarf, goggles, and hat. "Got it," Jack told her, and he flew around Amity Park, this time actually patrolling for ghosts. He suddenly heard his Dad say behind him, "I trust that I won't have any big news coming up in the next few months." Jack whirled around and said, "Da- Sir, what are you- I thought-" "That I didn't see you sneaking around with your girlfriend?" Danny asked.

_Stay cool Jack, he probably just thinks that it's all romance, nothing more, _"N-no sir, she's waiting, _we're _waiting." "Then what are you going to do around ten thirty?" Danny asked eyebrow rose in suspicion. "Not that, I swear, we're just going to hang out, that's all," Jack said, sounding like the nervous teenager that he was. "Behind her Father's back," Danny stated. Jack lowered his voice so that only fellow half-ghosts could hear, "You and Mom used to do it all the time, behind Grandma and Grandpa Manson's backs, Dad. I swear; no one's getting big news in the next few months, related to me and April."

Danny nodded and said out loud. "Return home, Deputy." Jack saluted, and as he flew away, Danny gave him a wink that told him he could sneak out, as long as he didn't get caught. Jack went to his room and pretended to sleep until around 10:25. Jack sat in his room and prepared himself mentally for the night ahead. Jack left and headed for April's house. He spotted the Box Ghost along the way and sucked him into his Thermos for laughs. April stood in her room ready to go, and they flew off.

Around midnight they spotted two gangs looking like they were ready to shoot it out. Jack told G, "Grab my neck, I'm making you invisible, and I'll stay visible. I'm pretty sure those guys will pay more attention to me, then you." G nodded and changed her position. Jack made himself visible and said, "Clear out!" The two gangs looked up and saw that it was Jack Phantom, his eyes glowing an angry shade of green, and they cleared out of there. G laughed behind him, "This is too easy." "They could feel my anger, I'm that awesome." Jack told her, and then they went looking around another section of Amity Park. They saw two guys carrying moving crates and followed them into an abandoned warehouse.

There was a ring inside it, and Jack and G knew what was going on, dog fighting. Jack and G went down and started swinging left and right, G with her baton, Jack with an ectoplasmic staff. Three guys went for G, figuring she was the weaker opponent; big mistake. With three kicks and two swings of her baton, G put all three of the guys to sleep. Jack finished off the last dog fighter while G saw some rope nearby and they tied them all up after G put her signature on them. Jack called the police and the two of them left. They continued their patrol until around 2 in the morning before they decided they needed to head to their homes and sleep.

**Chapter 7**

Jack woke up feeling tired, but still did his morning martial arts routine, just slower than usual. After taking his shower and getting dressed Jack went downstairs and settled for a smaller breakfast. The news talked about how G's attacks were getting more violent and that unconfirmed reports reported her working with a ghostly partner. No description of the ghost partner yet, Jack strained not to sigh in relief. Jack headed out and from the bus stop, school.

Jack somehow kept himself up, though he needed to get a Caffeine Bomb during Lunch. Jerry didn't need to be rescued, by him anyway. Marie had to stuff him into her locker between all of his classes. Gym was torture for him today because he got less sleep than usual, and Coach Polson chewed him out about spending less time with his girlfriend. _If you only knew the half of it, _Jack thought as he got chewed out. After school Jack decided to save his energy and take the bus home. He had no homework thankfully and decided to take a nap.

Jack got up after his nap and headed off for April's house. She came out and they decided to just walk, quickly, to the Park. When they got there April asked Jack, "What's it feel like, when you turn into a ghost?" Jack thought about it for a few minutes. "It's…weird. My senses become stronger; I can feel my individual cells sometimes when I concentrate. I feel…more dense, thicker, but thinner, like I'm more a part the world; and more out of it at the same time. I feel more powerful, like I just had ten Caffeine Bombs at once, and even more free, like nothing can stop me."

April had a dreamy look in her eyes, "I wish I could do that." Jack looked at her and said, "Trust me, you don't. Lt. Phantom told me that when he became half-ghost, it felt like he was being ripped apart and put back together, slowly. He could feel everything; it was like going through Hell, inch by inch." April shuddered at the thought, and then asked, "What about you?" _Crap, don't tell her that your family's half-ghost too. What's a good lie? _"I… don't remember. I became half-ghost when I was still a baby," Jack told her. That was the official story, that Jack, Jerry, and Chloe Phantom were experiments, orphans. So far, no one had questioned it.

April didn't ask any more questions, and they continued to just walk in the Park like a regular couple. Nothing else eventful happened, and Jack took April home as soon as the sun started to set. "10:30, my room." April reminded him. "Got it," Jack said, and he promptly left her house. It was about six, Jack headed for the Arcade and saw someone he didn't expect, "Odafin?" His old friend looked up from his game and said, "What's shaking Jack?" The two did their secret handshake and Jack said, "I won the big one, got a girlfriend, Jerry's popular now. That's about it." "Jerry, popular? What'd he do for that to happen?" "Long story," Jack told him, and he decided to catch up with Odafin instead of play games.

That night Jack headed out to go patrol Amity Park with April aka G. She was silent as he took her, made them both intangible as well as invisible, and they flew off. Around midnight they saw a bunch of shady characters talking. Jack used is superior hearing to listen in on them, "Yeah, Dago says that this merchandise can take out tanks by the dozen. Not even the Phantoms stand a chance against it." That made Jack's blood run cold, _this is no coincidence, first that one group in the warehouse, now this. Somebody is ripping off Foley's Fighters. Is the Brotherhood of Humanity back?_

Jack told G, "They got some weapons deal going down. Something big, I might need to call Lt. Phantom; and my other partners too." April looked at him and said, "We can do this, alone. You said yourself that if we're caught we'll both go to jail." "If this is too big, one of us might get hurt," Jack argued, _maybe you. _G shook her head, "We're superheroes; nothing can hurt us." Jack nodded, still unconvinced. "Jack, hurry, they're going faster." G snapped him out of it by reminding him that their quarry was now in a car. Jack sped up and they followed the car to yet another abandoned warehouse.

Jack and G phased in and saw a tall guy with red hair standing in front of a large crate. "Dago, we got your money, you got our merchandise?" the thug that had been talking earlier asked. The red haired man, Dago, nodded and patted the crate behind him. "I wanna see it first, then you get the money." The thug leader said. Dago nodded and snapped his fingers; three of his own thugs came out from behind the crate and opened it with crowbars. _CRAP! _Jack thought as he saw the contents of the crate.

It was a black painted ecto-skeleton! _Impossible, only the Foley's Fighters and Grandma Fenton have those! Wait, dad was working on a case, ghosts getting stronger, and I heard some of the Fighters talking about Internal Investigations. Damn it, we've been betrayed! _"G, be careful, this is dangerous. I'll try to make this quick." He told his partner as he put her down in the shadows, then made himself visible and approached the gangs. "You're all under arrest!"

The thugs pulled out ecto-blasters and started firing; Jack made a shield and started diverting the blasts back at his attackers. When the last ecto-blaster was out of a thug's hand, the ecto-skeleton activated with Dago behind the controls, "Time for a live fire demonstration!" Small cannon came out of the ecto-skeleton's arm and blasted Jack, shattering his ectoplasmic shield. _They had to make it safe for people to use. _Jack flew up and dodged the next ten shots, then tried to fly over and tear Dago out of the ecto-skeleton.

Electricity coursed around the ecto-skeleton, "Ha ha, the Foley's Fighters thought of everything!" Dago yelled as jack was shocked then punched out of the warehouse. Jack stopped in midair and made another shield and a spear. "Give up, Jack Phantom. I'm unstoppable in this thing!" Dago crowed. "Forget it; I eat bigger guys than you for breakfast!" Jack yelled back and charged again. Dago fired away, Jack dodged and blocked then threw his spear at one of Dago's arm cannons, destroying it. "RRRAAAAAAAAGGHHH!" Dago snarled, and raised his other arm and activated its weapons.

Jack shielded himself, and realized that it was firing electric ninja stars! _Why did I request that enhancement? _Jack dodged and flew around as fast as he could, barely avoiding the deadly blades. Jack threw his shield, distracting Dago long enough for Jack to make another spear and throw it. Dago avoided the spear this time and faster than Jack expected flew over and kicked him back into the warehouse. Jack saw G knocking out the last of the thugs with her baton. "GET OUT OF HERE!" Jack yelled as Dago crashed into the warehouse. G looked up and saw him firing the ninja stars.

G dodged and managed to grab an ecto-blaster from the ground and started firing. Dago noticed and said, "You've been ruining my operations for too long G!" and starting firing at her. G ducked behind a metal crate, but the ninja stars cut through it like butter, a painful scream was heard from behind the crate. "APRIL!" Jack yelled as he got up and flew towards her. There were two ninja stars in her back, and Dago was still firing. Jack flew like never before, praying that Dago would run out of ammo soon.

A click was heard coming from the ecto-skeleton. Dago smiled confidently and let the electricity flow all around the ecto-skeleton. "I always preferred beating the shit out of punks anyway." Jack glared at him and sucked in a mighty breath. Dago flew at over 200 mph. Jack unleashed the most powerful Ghostly Wail he had ever made, stopping the ecto-skeleton in its tracks, shattering it to pieces. Dago held his ears as blood came out of them before passing out. Jack flew faster than ever before for the nearest Hospital. April moaned along the way, "You were right…"

"Save your energy, we're almost at the Hospital." Jack told her, and she remained quiet the rest of the flight. She squeezed Jack's neck the whole time, a sign that she wasn't going to pass out, yet. Jack got to the hospital, holding April the whole time, making sure not to aggravate her wounds any further. Doctors rushed over and Jack gently put her on a stretcher, stomach down. If she had said his name, he would have turned into Jack Fenton right there, damn the consequences, but she only squeezed his hand before the doctors rushed her away.

Jack called April's father as Phantom and told her where she was. He then called his Father and made himself ready for his punishments, from both men. Mr. Chizoba arrived first screaming "APRIL!" Jack stepped forward and was lifted into the air by the taller man, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" Jack was afraid, he knew that how he handled this situation would determine whether the man holding him would ever forgive him, or become his worst enemy. "I'll tell you everything, on the roof," Jack said, and was practically dragged there by April's father. Mr. Chizoba could barely contain himself, "How did this happen?!"

"You've heard of the vigilante called 'G'. April and G… are the same person," Jack told him. Mr. Chizoba's hands clenched so hard that he bled, "Don't you DARE blame her for this!" "I found out about her several days ago and joined her. We had seen this guy selling anti-ghost tech to some gangsters, and we fought him. She got caught in the crossfire. It's all my fault, I should have protected her better." Jack said, and tears started coming out of his eyes. Jack Phantom then turned into Jack Fenton. Mr. Chizoba grabbed him and angrily said, "What other secrets have you been keeping from me?" "I swear; that's all my secrets concerning me alone. Don't ask me anymore, all my other secrets are also others. Hate my all you want, I don't care. But April needs you now." Jack told the man. Mr. Chizoba let go of Jack and headed back into the Hospital, "You will never see her ever again, unless I decide otherwise." Mr. Chizoba said over his shoulder.

Jack sighed, _I don't blame you. _His Ghost Sense and he turned to look into his father's angry eyes. "What were you thinking?! You've broken the law, dragged a civilian into your own joyriding, what the Hell were you thinking?! That girl may never walk again, she could have been killed!" Jack said nothing, only lifted up his hands, expecting to get arrested. "Nothing you can say or do to me right now is worse than seeing her like that. Go ahead, I deserve it." Danny sighed, "I should, but you and April may have just saved the whole city." "What?!" Jack couldn't believe his ears.

Danny had an angry expression as he said, "One of the Fighters, Corporal Adam Johnson, had designed a ghost steroid that made them even stronger than before. He did this to keep me distracted from his dealings with the gangs. You just stopped his middle man; and Johnson's on his way to Bluefield Prison now. We've managed to recover the rest of the weapons, and destroy his formula and all notes pertaining to the ghost steroid have been sealed. Only I or Commander Baxter has access to it." "What does this mean for me?" Jack asked. "Tomorrow, I'm going to put you through the most miserable day of your life," Danny told him, "but for now, I'm going to let you see April one time, then you will be going home, and staying there, understood?" Jack nodded and went down to see April.

Mr. Chizoba stood in the doorway to her room. "Please, just this one last time." Jack pleaded. "This one time, then you will stay out of her life." Mr. Chizoba growled and let him see her. "What happened to her?" Jack asked. "She'll need therapy, but she'll be able to walk again. By some miracle those…ninja stars missed anything else vital. I don't care if she started this; this is still your fault. You should have stopped her, instead you joined her." Mr. Chizoba said. Jack nodded, turned Ghost, left the Hospital, and then flew off for his room. He lay there on his bed, and cried for April, and all the pain she had suffered because of him.


End file.
